Question: What is the units digit in the product of all natural numbers from 1 to 99, inclusive?
Answer: $99!$, the product of all natural numbers from 1 to 99, inclusive, includes the product $2\times5=10$, and since 0 multiplied by any number is 0, the units digit of 99! is $\boxed{0}$.